


【血泪教训】【你不可错过的爱情箴言】【和二传手谈恋爱务必三思！！！】

by huoding127



Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792945
Kudos: 7





	【血泪教训】【你不可错过的爱情箴言】【和二传手谈恋爱务必三思！！！】

1L 匿名  
？？？标题党？

2L 匿名  
二传手咋了？

3L 匿名  
盲猜楼主是副攻（不要问我为什么知道

4L 匿名  
楼上请说出你的故事

5L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
不好意思才搞懂怎么发帖（狗头）  
大家好，我今天发帖的目的不是别的，就是和各位朋友分享一下我和我家二传之间的爱情血泪史（主要是我的血泪）

6L 匿名  
楼主居然是自由人！一般二传不都会和副攻在一起吗！？

7L 匿名  
为什么二传常常和副攻在一起？

8L 匿名  
楼上，你想一下，你是二传，身边的副攻一般都是队内身高担当，两个人站位近，每次比赛并肩战斗，副攻上能拦网下能补救，打配合的时候还能一记扣杀得分，你会不会心动？

9L 匿名  
呜呜呜，想想就好心动，我可以！！！

10L 匿名  
喂喂，上面的想给副攻拉好感的自己去开个楼，此帖专注血泪自由人

11L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
说来话长（抹泪）  
我和我家二传宝贝是同院的，有天我晚饭吃多了去操场散步，路过排球馆看里面有人影就好奇看了一下。然后就看到一个瘦瘦白白的男生在练发球，虽然不好意思承认，但是因为那个男生跳起来小腿肌肉线条太好看了，我一个没忍住就看了好久……

12L 匿名  
啧啧啧，看人家小腿，楼主好变态，我喜欢

13L 匿名  
不过讲真，打排球的男生的确身体线条会好看一些

14L 匿名  
真的吗，下次排球比赛我也去瞅瞅

15L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
然后我们家二传宝贝就发现我了，他特别冷漠地问了我一句，要练习吗，不练就请离开吧。当时我要吓死了

16L 匿名  
出现了！强攻弱受！

17L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
胡说什么呢，我是攻！！

18L 匿名  
楼主居然是攻，有点意思，讲下去！

19L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
然后我当然是大言不惭地说我也是来训练的啦！但我其实从来没打过排球，被他一眼就看穿了kkkkk，后来我一直在帮他捡（聊）球（天），他人特别可爱特别有意思，我们聊到挺晚才走的，结果回宿舍才想起来忘了要他微信  
还好第二天中午在食堂又命中注定般地遇到了，他好像心情很好的样子，坐下来和我一起吃饭，我就赶紧先加了好友。他比我高一级，在我们院排打二传，我就顺势说我也想打排球

20L 匿名  
哇，楼主好会哦，这叫什么？投其所好？

21L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
不管叫什么啦，反正我就这样进了排球队  
接！下！来！才！是！重！点！  
进了球队我才发现，排球队这些人特么的一个个都把劲使到长个子上了，我个子也不算矮了，一到那里仿佛进了大人国。尤其是同级有个副攻，都快两米了  
我们家二传在别的队友面前看起来好小一只，那几个主力就老是得完分之后摸他的头！

22L 匿名  
不能忍！扣他球！拦他网！（话说楼主多高啊）

23L 匿名  
我猜大概一米多？

24L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
喂喂身高不是重点啦！  
暴扣我也想啊！可是自由人不能扣球呜呜呜。而且我刚进队里，还是菜鸡一个，只能老老实实从基础开始练起。  
但我们家二传特别照顾我，经常给我指导，你们懂的，指导起来就难免有些肢体接触啥的嘿嘿嘿。有次我故意握着他的手问是不是这样接球，他整个脸一下子通红，啊——我被可爱到当！场！去！世！而且他皮肤很白，每次近距离看他就让人特别想亲一口呜呜呜

25L 匿名  
大家发现了吗？楼主不仅变态，还是个痴汉（大拇指）

26L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
哎，说了你们也不懂，看了那样的漂亮宝贝没人能把持得住。  
不过队里其他人也老是找他一起练习，尤其是那几个副攻，一有机会就要拉着我们家宝贝二传练配合，那个傻大个副攻每次都让我们家宝贝二传给他托球，明明队里还有一个二传  
但是！天无绝人之路，在我不懈努力下，我总算可以替补上场了！又过了半学期吧，刚好要校内比赛了，半决赛的时候，我，作为天选之子，以自由人的身份，和我们家宝贝二传靠着心有灵犀完成了一次绝佳配合！  
（其实是主攻接的一次球有点偏，我看我们家宝贝来不及跑位，就充当二传给他传了一个球，我们家宝贝特别厉害，直接扣球得分）  
但不管怎样，这次默契配合预示了我和我们家宝贝感情的开始，等后面比完赛我们一下子变得很熟了，吃饭的时候他也喜欢地坐在我旁边，我就讲好多笑话给他听，其实有些大叔笑话可冷了，但他还是听得可开心，一直夸我有意思  
然后有次聚餐我一个没忍住，就亲了他一口。他过了好久才反应过来打了我一下，其实只有轻轻一下，拿他的小拳头捶我胸口，我当时就感觉！心脏！要！蹦出来了！

27L 匿名  
等等，我怎么感觉楼主说话这口气，这么像……（某种动物）

28L 匿名  
同楼上

29L 匿名  
汪汪汪

30L 匿名  
谁不想跟二传坐一起呀，人好看声音又甜，两个酒窝，上目线湿漉漉的，喝酒的话还会软乎乎地靠在你肩上撒娇，跟平时球场上训人的时候完全不一样

31L 匿名  
等等！楼上怎么说的这么详细？楼上认识我们小可爱二传手吗？

32L 匿名  
kkk小可爱二传手  
怎么外号都有了，31楼小心被楼主踢出去哦  
等一下，应该被踢出去的是30楼吧！

33L 匿名  
30楼这个口气一看就是知情人士，别走啊，趁楼主不在展开讲讲（尔康手）

34L 匿名  
但你们不觉得30楼的口气酸酸的吗

35L 匿名  
我也觉得！仿佛爱而不得的傻大个副攻kkk

36L 匿名  
非常好，新的角色加入，人设舞起来！三大角gkd！！！

37L 匿名  
什么！有3p！我互联网色胚来了！

38L 匿名  
不是啦……我只是碰巧认识二传，不是什么大三角啦

39L 匿名  
哦？那楼上喜不喜欢他？（挑眉）

40L 匿名  
人呢？跑了？害羞了？感觉30楼好纯情的感觉……

41L 匿名  
解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是事实，不说话就是情非得已爱而不得因爱生恨！！！

42L 匿名  
没有你们想的那么夸张啦，我们大家都挺喜欢二传的，大家只是朋友而已

43L 匿名  
你们？？大家？？都？？？  
小可爱二传，你到底有几个好弟弟？？？

44L 匿名  
我磕晕了，仿佛已经看到主攻副攻围着二传喊给我球给我球，我们的主人公自由人在后排死亡凝视的场景了

45L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上好会讲！脑子里有画面了

46L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
？  
不是

47L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
我就接了一下男朋友电话，这帖子怎么变这样了？

48L 匿名  
楼主回来了！30楼快跑！

49L 匿名  
你们有没有发现楼主把二传改叫男朋友了  
暗戳戳宣誓主权？支持楼主！撑自由人 反歧视！

50L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
前面那个，我大概知道你是谁，偷偷看帖子就罢了，不准告诉他，不然小心回去挨打！

51L 匿名  
知道了学长

52L 匿名  
楼主好凶哦，是队霸吗？那我们小可爱岂不是变压寨夫人了

53L 匿名  
对不起，但为什么我脑海里浮现出楼主跳起来打在副攻膝盖上的画面

54L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上过分了

55L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了  
楼主先打53楼吧我支持你

56L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
哎说正事  
反正慢慢地我跟我们家二传越来越熟，他真的特别可爱，虽然比我大一岁但一点学长的架子也没有，而且其实人有点傻傻的，好多次我约他出来看电影k歌，骗他是队里聚会其实只有我们俩，他也不生气  
后来有一次训练完他陪学弟去买奶茶，我不知道怎么想的非要跟去，因为跟那个学弟不算熟，他就一直拉着我，还在我们三个之间找话题，学弟当时的脸臭死了kkkk

57L 匿名  
好甜哦

58L 匿名  
感觉二传越看越可爱了

59L 匿名  
这个学弟不会也喜欢我们小可爱二传吧

60L 匿名  
回楼上，我觉得是  
故意找小可爱去买奶茶制造两人世界，没想到楼主居然跟去了kkkk

61L 匿名  
哎看得我好着急，楼主要快点下手啊

62L 匿名  
楼上莫慌，这是回忆部分，小可爱二传现在已经是楼主的压寨夫人了

63L 匿名  
虽然是楼主视角，但感觉二传也很宠楼主，完全就是没有原则啊

64L 匿名  
互宠！双向暗恋？是双向暗恋吧！

65L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
嘿嘿嘿差不多啦，不过他偷偷喜欢我这事我也是后来才知道的  
后来买完奶茶学弟突然有别的事先走了，我就拖着他陪我散步。那天天气特别好，我们走了好远，一直走到学校附近的河堤公园。夕阳照在他身上，他皮肤好白，整个人像是一块微微发光的年糕，我就情不自禁地搂了一下他。没想到他平时看起来身上肌肉也不少抱起来竟然那么软，胳膊软腰软屁股也软。但他有痒痒肉，我不知道碰到哪里了他突然就弹起来蹦走了。

66L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蹦走了  
整段垮掉！

67L 匿名  
楼主这一脚油门差点压我脸上

68L 匿名  
楼主接着说！详细说说！还有哪里软也可以说说

69L 匿名  
楼上不要ghs

70L 匿名  
你们还没发现楼主的名字就在ghs吗

71L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
楼主才是秋名山车神吧

72L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
本来我以为他会生气，结果他蹦走了又跟我道歉，说他特别怕痒。他真的好迟钝，我当时差点都要亲到他耳朵了！  
但我这么聪明，当然是装作一副很受伤的样子，问他是不是讨厌我，还问他平时训练的时候怎么也不太和我说话（训练的时候他是真的有点凶！）。他就慌了，拉我的手说没有那回事，说他觉得打球就要好好打球，没有想别的。  
我就顺嘴问他别的什么，他突然脸就红了，支支吾吾半天才说其实队里的人都在传我喜欢他。  
我这才知道原来我每次偷瞄他都被别人发现了！！！那群崽子一直在看我笑话！！！

73L 匿名  
想去你们队打球了，现场磕糖也太爽了吧

74L 匿名  
所以楼主暗恋小可爱，天知地知，副攻知主攻知，只有楼主以为自己神不知鬼不觉

75L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主怎么也傻乎乎的呀

76L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
害，现在说起来轻松，当时我恨不得找个地缝钻进去。可能是我的表情太丧了，他居然反过来安慰我，说他知道那些人都是乱讲的，还说他知道我其实喜欢的是经理，还鼓励我喜欢就要勇敢说出来

77L 匿名  
？？？？？

78L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
所以说，队里其他人在磕楼主和小可爱cp的同时，小可爱在默默磕楼主和经理？

79L 匿名  
kkkkkkk楼主心里估计一万匹草泥马呼啸而过吧

80L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
差不多吧！我当时人都懵了，经理长什么样子我都不太清楚，怎么就成我暗恋她了  
我就赶紧否认，说绝对没有，我不喜欢经理，我连女的都不喜欢，真男人就是要干男人，我其实喜欢的是他（没错，我就是脑子一热说出来了呜呜呜，好后悔，浪漫表白应该选个风和日丽的下午才对啊）  
然后他又用那种很懵的眼神看我，说啊？  
你们不认识他所以不知道，他平时除了打球和学习的时候眼神比较锐利，其他时候都看着有点懵像没睡醒，但就是这种眼神，太有杀伤力了，谁看谁遭不住，钢管被他盯就了都能变弯。而且特别奇怪，我们俩身高其实差不多，但他那样看我的时候总给我一种他在抬头可怜巴巴望着我的错觉  
叔可忍婶不可忍，我就亲了他的嘴巴，真的好软，像在吃软糖  
亲完他还在发愣，我就说如果不喜欢的话就躲开，结果他没躲，我就又亲了他一遍

81L 匿名  
啊啊啊亲了亲了！！！！

82L 匿名  
呜呜呜看得我手脚蜷缩

83L 匿名  
楼主好会啊啊啊啊

84L 匿名  
楼主肯定很帅吧，一般人这样做只会得到一巴掌

85L 匿名  
楼上你一盆冷水浇醒我了，谢谢

86L 匿名  
感觉小可爱本来也喜欢楼主吧，都被传绯闻了还跟楼主出去玩，我要是和不喜欢的男生被传绯闻早就躲八百里外了

87L 匿名  
对啊，所以说是双向暗恋啊！我好了！！

88L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
当时没有考虑那么多啦，虽然亲了他但实际上忐忑死了，害怕被他推开打一顿。他也特别紧张，一直捏着我的胳膊，后来我回家才发现被他掐紫了一块kkkk  
我也不知道哪来的胆子，抱着他亲了蛮久吧，感觉后面他都快要喘不上气了，我就只好恋恋不舍地把他放开了  
那会儿天已经黑了，我们就往学校走，一路上他都不说话，我也不敢吭声，抓心挠肝地走了一路，等到了他宿舍楼下，我实在忍不住，就问那他喜不喜欢我  
其实我当时都做好被拒绝的准备了，结果他憋了半天，跟猫一样特别小声地“嗯～”了一下，说完就跑了  
我天，我兴奋地一晚上没睡着，第二天早课都翘了。等到我睡醒，他已经给我发微信问要不要一起吃晚饭，然后当天晚上我们就正！式！确！定！关！系！了！

89L 匿名  
晕，真的太甜了吧

90L 匿名  
看得我好心动，楼主和小可爱都太会了吧

91L 匿名  
这就叫长得帅的人终成眷属吧

92L 匿名  
朋友们，有谁还记得这篇帖子叫自由人的血泪史，请问血泪在哪里

93L 匿名  
哈哈哈哈哈哈不说我都忘了！

94L 匿名  
楼主虚假营销，把狗骗进来再杀

95L 匿名  
炫耀吧？是在炫耀吧？

96L 匿名  
所以到底为什么不能跟二传谈恋爱？我看完都想立刻去找个二传谈恋爱了！

97L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
不好意思被大家发现了，其实我就是来炫耀的kkkkk  
至于为什么不能跟二传谈恋爱，大概是因为二传聪明又可爱太招别人喜欢以至于偶尔会没有安全感吧。但我家宝贝很爱我，除了在球场上有点冷漠无情之外其他时候都对我有求必应嘿嘿嘿

98L 匿名  
朋友们，不如我们举报楼主ghs吧

99L 匿名  
也可以举报虐待小动物

100L 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应  
不要啊各位！冤枉啊！人家只是想分享一下恋爱经验嘛

101L 匿名  
楼主一直在炫耀！都没停过！

102L 匿名  
我好像猜到小可爱是哪位了，他最近确实交了男朋友

103L 匿名  
？？？竖起我的小耳朵

104L 匿名  
？蹲一个知情人士

【此帖已被 不想上二传的自由人不是好接应（楼主） 设置为禁止留言，如有疑问请联系管理员】

the end


End file.
